


It's for my friend (1st December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookshop, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to a bookshop to buy a copy of Twilight, but a bossy brunette refuses to let him buy the book.</p><p>1st part in a Stucky advent series</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for my friend (1st December)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to any Twilight fans! I had to pick on a book and Twilight was the obvious choice...
> 
> I'm planning to upload a story everyday until Christmas. But I've got mocks between now and Christmas that I should be revising for and I haven't got any pre-written chapters... so this means that the stories will probably be very short and not the best quality... I might not be able to actually complete this challenge that I've set for myself, but hey it's worth a shot!
> 
> Again, any feedback and comments etc is very much appreciated! :)

Steve entered the bookshop and felt a wave of warm air wash over him, which he was grateful for after the bitter coldness of the winter weather. He breathed in the comforting smell of books as he looked around the small, stuffy shop. The owner had obviously tried to maximise the space by squeezing in as many bookcases as possible, leaving little room for people to move between them. Although the shop was warm, Steve was still shivering. He pulled his coat tighter around him and pushed his thick framed glasses back up his thin nose, making his way over to a nearby radiator. He sighed as he leaned against the radiator and felt himself warming up slightly.

“You alright?” the guy standing behind the till called over to him, a bemused smile playing on his lips. The man had dark brown hair that just brushed his shoulders and was pushed behind one of his ears. He had heavy stubble and was a good deal taller than Steve, mind you most people were.

“F-fine, it’s freezing out there,” Steve tried (and failed) to stop his teeth from chattering and keep his voice even. Although looking at the man standing behind the till made this a lot harder. The man just nodded in response.

“Okay. I’m Bucky by the way, if you need anything just shout,” Bucky headed off towards the back of the store and started pulling books out of a large cardboard box and placing them on the shelves.

“Thanks,” Steve called after him. He figured he should probably try and find the book that he came for, so he pushed himself reluctantly off the radiator and headed towards the nearest bookcase.

Although he knew what he was looking for he spent his time peering at the books, just enjoying the atmosphere of the shop and the Christmas music in the background. He also enjoyed the opportunity to steal glances at Bucky as he stretched up to put some books on one of the higher shelves.

Steve found the book he was looking for and took it to the till. He coughed slightly which succeeded in causing Bucky to look up. He smiled warmly and headed towards Steve, but the smile faded as soon as he saw the book that Steve had chosen.

“Oh God! You’re not buying that drivel?” Bucky spat as he gestured angrily at the copy of _Twilight_ Steve held in his hands. Steve looked puzzled back at him, unsure whether Bucky had been asking him or telling him.

“Uh… My friend… I thought she might like it for Christmas?” Bucky let out a frustrated groan.

“Yeah, sure, your ‘friend’. If you really were her friend then you wouldn’t even consider getting her this,” Bucky said, taking the book out of Steve’s hands and throwing it over his shoulder.

“But… Aren’t you meant to sell these books? Why stock it when you won’t let anyone buy it?” Steve asked, biting his lip slightly and his brown cutely furrowed. 

“Look, what’s your name?” Bucky asked.

“Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“Look, Steve, I’m doing you a favour here, follow me,” Bucky said as he took Steve’s arm and led him to the same section where he’s found _Twilight_. He let go of Steve’s arm and picked out a book.

“ _The Fault in Our Stars_?” Steve said, eyebrows raised. 

“This is what you want. It’ll make you laugh, it’ll make you cry, and they’ve made a film of it so once you’ve finished the book you can watch the film and cry all over again.”

“Okay bossy! I’ll take it. But it’s not for me, it’s for my friend,” Steve blushed, realising how childish the words made him sound. Bucky just shrugged in response.

“Whatever dude,” He walked over to the till with Steve in tow and rang up the book. Steve looked out of the window and saw that it had started to rain, great. He turned back and took the book that Bucky was holding out for him.

“Thanks, see you around,” Steve said, tightening his scarf and pulling his hood over his head.

“Have fun reading, Steve Rogers,” Bucky smirked, Steve just rolled his eyes in response, before stepping back out into the piercing cold.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

 

Steve sucked in a deep breath as he closed the book, reaching for yet another tissue to dab his eyes with. He must have gone through at least two boxes by now, as well as three tubs of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. He turned back to the first page of the book and saw a scribble that he hadn’t noticed before. ‘ _Call me when you’re finished and need someone to cry on, Bucky_.’ Steve scowled and considered calling the number, but he decided that he should see the man responsible for shattering his heart in person. Still sniffling, he grabbed his coat and scarf and headed out to the bookshop.

Bucky looked up and smiled when he saw Steve enter the shop.

“What did you think?” Bucky asked, the right corner of his mouth pulled up teasingly.

“How could you let me read that book?!” Steve stormed over to Bucky, tears welling in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s not my fault, I didn’t know how emotional you are! Anyway, I thought it was for your friend,” Steve opened his mouth to say something in response, but Bucky shushed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Steve breathed in the smell of Bucky’s deodorant, and relaxed against as he listened to Bucky’s heart beating steadily inside his chest.  
“Shh… want to come over and watch the DVD? We can cuddle up, cry and eat Ben and Jerry’s?” Bucky whispered into the top of Steve’s head. Steve considered for a moment that he didn’t know a thing about this guy, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Something about Bucky just felt right.

“I’ve eaten three tubs of Ben and Jerry’s already,” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s chest. Bucky chuckled and pulled away from him, ruffling his hair slightly. Bucky proceeded to lock up the shop early so they could go and watch the film.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

 

A few hours later Steve flopped down panting next to Bucky on his bed. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s bare shoulders and Steve, whose blonde hair was now plastered to his forehead, rested his head on Bucky’s damp chest. They lay there for a few minutes in silence while they caught their breath.

“Was selling me that book all part of your plan to get into my pants?” Steve asked as he turned his head up so his teasing blue eyes met Bucky’s deep brown ones.

“You think that this was all some kind of evil scheme? I’m offended at the very notion!” Bucky clutched at his heart in mock pain.

“Jerk,” Steve said, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Punk,” Bucky replied, tilting Steve’s head up and plating a gentle kiss on Steve’s chapped lips before relaxing back against the pillows.


End file.
